It's Such A Cold Cold World And I Can't Get Out
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: What if Katniss Everdeen went to Hogwarts, but still had to be reaped? What would her friends think of the Hunger Games? What happens when the school watches it for the first time. How does Fred Weasley, her boyfriend feel about her fighting to the death?
1. Chapter 1

**So I read the Hunger Games and I absolutely LOVE it! I decided to combine my two favorite books of all time into one story with my two favorite characters.**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

It was Katniss Everdeen's first year, but sixth year at Hogwarts, but all she could think about was her home.

The Hunger Games was coming up, and she was praying it wouldnt be her little sister Prim.

"Hey Kat" one of her best friends Angelina Johnson greeted her.

"Hey" she replied nervously.

"What's wrong?" Alicia came to sit next to them.

"N-nothing" Katniss stammered. She thought it would be best if they didnt know.

"Something is obviously up" Angelina started to worry about her Gryffindor friend.

"Hey guys" two identical red heads names Fred and George said in unison.

"What's up with Kat?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. She won't tell us?" Alicia replied while taking a bite out of her bread.

"Tell us Kat, or else we'll put a veritaserum in your goblet" George threatened.

"Fine" she gave in, "Back home there's this thing called the Hunger Games."

"Go on" Angelina motioned.

"Back home there are 12 districts. Each district is basically starving. That means that no one has enough to eat. We mostly skip meals, and we usually eat what we can find. As in plants or some rabbits if we're lucky. The Hunger Games is when the capitol draws two names from each district. One boy and one girl. The whole point is to fight to the death. Since there a 12 districts, 24 people will participate. They all train to fight in the Games."

"Oh Merlin" Fred commented.

"Only one person can survive. Once you turn 12 your names gets entered once, and once every year and so on until you turn 18. If your name gets drawn someone can volunteer to take your place, but since only one out of 24 people can survive no one wants to volunteer. Also, since everyone is starved you can enter your name more times to get food. I've done that a lot. This year is my sister's first year, and I'm terrified for her" Katniss explained.

"They seriously do that?" George asked and Katniss nodded.

"It's the capitol's way of saying that they're in control" she continued.

"I'm so sorry" Alicia sympathized.

"I'm fine. It's Prim who I'm worried about. That's why I leave once for every year" she said.

"How many times have you entered your name?" Fred inquired.

"More than 5" she confessed.

"Also, from some of the districts they have careers who are properly trained. They win almost every year.

"I have to go write Prim and my mom" Katniss left the Great Hall.

"Her name has only been entered once. What are the chances of her being chosen" she tried to convince herself, but she had a terrible feeling she was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to those who put this story to their alerts! I love, that you like this story! As always, reviews are appreciated and loved! Enjoy!**

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Tomorrow Katniss would be leaving for the Reaping back in District 12.

She was actually excited to see her family and Gale again.

While walking a voice interrupted her thought, "Katniss!"

"Fred?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you. Alone" he said.

"Sure" she followed him to the black lake.

"When you told me about the Hunger Games I never realized how scary they were. It got me thinking. Katniss, I really, really like you. I needed to get that out. If you got picked and I never told you, I could never forgive myself" Katniss stood there shocked.

Fred tried to play cool and act like it was no big deal. But it was.

"I like you too" Katniss managed to choke out.

"I'd love it if you were my girlfriend" Fred decided after a while of debating.

"I'd love that too" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's not tell anyone though. Until you get back, of course. Please?" he inquired and she nodded.

* * *

"What are you so giddy about mate?" George asked Fred while making his bed to sleep.

"You promise not to tell? Well, I asked Katniss to be my girlfriend, and she said yes" he smiled at the memory.

"Eh, you finally got yourself a girl? Congratulations Freddie" George was happy for his brother and put on a genuine smile.

"But The Hunger Games" George's smile dropped along with Fred's.

"If she hasn't gotten picked the past couple of years what are her chances of getting picked now? Also she told me that others have had more slips put in than her" George reassured.

"You're right" truthfully, Fred wasn't convinced at all.

* * *

"Are you ready, Ms. Everdeen?" Dumbledore asked Katniss before she flooed to her home in District 12.

"Yes" she replied nervous.

"I wish you luck" was the last thing she heard before falling onto hard floor.

"Katniss!" the voice would be recognized as Primrose Everdeen, Katniss' younger sister.

"Hey Prim" she embraced her sister into a long hug.

"Mom!" Katniss said excitedly.

"I missed you so much. I think Gale's in the woods. You should go check" Katniss put on her hunting jacket and boots before running out the door and into the woods.

She ran to the rock where she and Gale usually met up.

"Catnip?" a seventeen year old male voice asked him.

"Gale?" Katniss ran into his arms. She missed the smell of the woods and him.

"Happy reaping day" She said jokingly.

"And May the odds" he started.

"Be ever in your favor" she finished.

After an hour of hunting, Katniss went back to her house to get prepared for the reaping.

"Wear something pretty" Gale waved before walking in his own direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything**

* * *

"If you haven't heard, this year we shall be watching the Hunger Games. This year it is mandatory. The Hunger Games is a morbid competition which takes place annually in the country of Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between ages 12 and 18 is selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who prepare for a week and then go into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event is nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens and the last living tribute is declared the victor" Dumbledore clarified.

A few students from Panem that went to Hogwarts presence made viewings mandatory for Hogwarts.

"Every year, each district holds a reaping ceremony. Two large glass balls contain slips of paper with each child's first and last name. A child's name is entered each year for every year that they are eligible. The entries are cumulative, and each year another slip is added to the glass ball for the child's aging. By the time each child is 18 they must have a minimum of 7 entries in the glass ball. However, they can choose to add their name more times in exchange for tessera, which is a small ration of oil and grain. Each tesserae has enough oil and grain to supply one family member with food for one year. The district representative/ escort picks a name out of the balls, one of which is for girls and one for boys. The tributes whose names are chosen are then entered into the Games, unless someone is willing to volunteer - a normally quite rare phenomenon unless it is in one of the "Career Districts" (1, 2, and 4), districts in which children have been training their whole life to enter the Games. When a victor comes home, they are no longer be eligible to participate in the Games even if they are still young enough to have their name drawn in the reaping. The exception to this rule is the 75th Games or the 3rd Quarter Quell. Another year where there was an exception, was the 25th Games or the 1st Quarter Quell when the District was required to chose which tributes were to enter in the arena" Dumbledore explained while reading from the card he was sent from President Snow.

Gasps came from all around the room.

"At 8'o clock tonight, everyone will be in the hall to witness the reapings. That is all" by the time he was finished everyone was shaking.

_"Mandatory to view deaths?"_

_"They are forced to fight to the death?"  
_

Whispers came from all around.

* * *

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!"

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, "Ladies first!" and crosses to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in and digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the podium, smooths the slip of paper, and reads out the name in a clear voice. And it isn't Katniss.

It's Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

Fred's POV

I sat next to George and Angelina while watching the reapings.

I completely zoned out until District 12 was up.

"Ladies First!" some scary, pink haired lady with too much makeup exclaimed.

I crossed my fingers and prayed to God that it wasn't Katniss.

It wasn't. It's her little sister Prim.

"Everdeen? Like, Katniss Everdeen?" people murmured from all around me.

"Her little sister?" I whispered sadly to George.

"It's all right" George patted my back soothingly.

I turned back to the screen when I recognized a voice, "Prim!"

It was a strangled cry, "Prim!"

Within seconds Katniss is in front of Primrose.

"I volunteer!" she gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Lovely!" says clown lady. Lovely? She's going to go into an arena and fight to the death.

How on earth is that lovely? I expect George is thinking the same thing because he gives a disgusted look towards the screen.

My mind wanders off about Katniss going into the arena with 23 other tributes. Some have trained their entire lives!

The odds are definitely not in her favor.

"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" Prim flailed her skinny arms around Katniss.

I felt my eyes start to tear up. This is a death sentence.

I put my head down on the table and sulk.

This cannot be happening.


End file.
